1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an interface circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as DVD players, usually include an interface circuit for peripherals. The interface circuit for a DVD player may includes two output units for respectively transmitting right channel audio signals and left channel audio signals to two speakers. When one output unit connects with one speaker and the other output unit does not connect with the other speaker a signal cross-disturbance exits between the two output units, thus one of the right channel audio signals or the left channel audio signals output by the unit unconnected with the speaker will disturb the other channels output.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.